<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Me Softly (With Biscuits) by Celyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039384">Killing Me Softly (With Biscuits)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan'>Celyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bond brings Q souvenirs from missions, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Nosy James Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Q, biscuits - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein James returns from a mission and finds out the hard way that sometimes, biscuits can be more explosive than one might think. Well, at least he gets a date out of the ordeal, as well as one (1) biscuit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe MiniBang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What just happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is written for the MI6 Cafe 2020 Minibang. It was supposed to be ready some time ago, but then things happened, and yeah. I may have gotten stuck a couple of times and felt like I’d never <i>ever</i> get the thing finished, but I’m finally here and that’s all that matters. </p><p>The amazing art ❤️ for the fic is created by the lovely BBR and can be viewed <a href="https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com/post/622575451603369985/this-is-my-second-work-for-the-mi6-cafe-minibang">here</a>. It’ll also be included in the relevant chapters. </p><p>All the thanks go to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentgold/pseuds/opalescentgold">opalescentgold</a> for being a wonderful beta. This fic would be so much messier without your help. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Q is asleep on the sofa when James, fresh from debrief with M, steps into his office that fateful afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Of course, James only knows just how fateful the afternoon was when he’s back at his flat and can fully appreciate the strangeness of the day, but that’s beside the point.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having come in with the intention of returning his kit and hopefully engaging in some mutual flirtation with his lovely Quartermaster, he’s a bit surprised when he sees that Q’s actually sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, perhaps, he now understands the reason for the look he’d received from R when he entered Q Branch and beelined straight for Q’s office, ignoring not one but three of Q’s minions on the way. That, however, is also beside the point, as he’s here now and he’s also pretty sure that no one, save for perhaps R, is going to come in and bother them anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James makes his way to the sofa, an ugly yellow thing that feels nicer and roomier than it looks — he knows from experience, having kipped there a time or a few after a mission that could have gone better, with the sound of Q clicking on his keyboard lulling him to sleep — and stops before it to look at Q. His glasses are neatly folded and peek just enough to be seen from underneath the sofa, within easy reaching distance, and a couple of messy curls have fallen down his forehead to half cover one closed eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of Q’s hair looks like he’s been running his hands through it in severe agitation. James would like to disclaim it having anything to do with him, but he also remembers with striking clarity the way Q’s voice had gone tight while guiding him through the trickiest parts of the mission, and so he has to reluctantly accept at least part of the blame. Still, it's not a bad look on him by any means. No, it only makes James want to be the one who caused it in a much more physical manner than he actually had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q’s lips are slightly parted, enough so to allow for air to pass through, and his breathing is deep and regular. James estimates that he’s been asleep for at least an hour or two, and the last thing he wants (although at the same time he also </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it very much) is to disturb his much deserved sleep and wake him up. So, instead he gently pulls up the light green quilt to cover Q’s body better, as it had slipped off somewhere along the way, and James is a decent person who doesn’t want his Quartermaster to get cold. Then he makes his way to Q’s desk and puts his kit down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s mostly undamaged, just a bit singed maybe, and only missing his spare earpiece and the radio, which was not his fault—well, all right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was his fault, but he digresses. Then, he considers his options. He could leave his present here next to his kit, write a little note for Q, and go to the shooting range to work off the post-mission mix of adrenaline and restlessness. Maybe, by the time he’ll be finished at the range, Q would be awake again and James could come see him again. Or, he could stay around Q Branch and wait for Q to wake up and offer him a lift home because surely he’d get better quality sleep in his own bed instead of the sofa, no matter how comfortable it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or he could do the reasonable thing and leave Six altogether. Surely he could see Q again tomorrow, fresh after a good night’s sleep (both Q and him) and more in possession of all of his faculties (which, again, goes for the both of them). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it isn’t much of a surprise to anyone, least of all himself, that he chooses to stay there in Q Branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James leaves Q’s office for a bit, though, not wanting to disturb his sleep if he can help it. Instead, he goes to bother R and tries his best to sweet talk her into giving him access to one of the prototypes he remembers hearing Q discuss with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he’s successful about it since R sees right through him and tells him to, “Go home, Bond, and do stop haunting our branch, you can come stalk Q again tomorrow,” but he didn’t truly expect to succeed, not really. What he’s doing has more to do with killing time, which is something that he doesn’t excel in quite as well as in the other sort of killing, than gaining access to prototypes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he’d never look a gift horse in the mouth should R or one of the minions happen to be in a more favourable mood. But right now — and well, most of the time, if he’s being honest with himself, and why wouldn’t he? Lying to oneself is a sure way to hurt oneself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has learnt over the years — he’s more interested in sticking around long enough to see Q than gaining any other sorts of personal victories over Q’s staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, James isn’t quite as patient a man as he pretends to be. Although sure, he can fool any casual observer that he is without the slightest bit of effort, if need be. So eventually, inevitably, he finds himself in Q’s office again, having slipped back in while R’s attention was focused elsewhere. He finds Q in the very same position that he left him in an hour and a half ago, re-fixes the quilt so that it covers Q’s chest again, and drifts back over to Q’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q’s desk is neater than James might have expected after the gruelling two days he knows Q has had, his laptop and tablet both closed and locked and neatly placed in the middle. He doesn’t have much in the way of paperwork clutter either, at least on top of the desk. His desk drawers, James suspects, probably contain a mess of  confidential files, half eaten candy bars and trinkets he’s received from Bond and the other agents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q does have a miniature Eiffel Tower paperweight (adorned with kitties, naturally) on the table near his laptop with a glittering Big Ben paper knife laying next to it, however; both of which he received from James. Sure, neither of them could be counted as one of the more serious items James has gifted him, but they both contain a memory that they share, and that’s more than enough to have James glance at Q with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, James brings his attention back to where it should belong for the time being. He amuses himself by looking through all the photos Q has of his cats, pasted on the walls amidst all the postcards and blueprints and scribbled notes in Q’s familiar handwriting. Those include reminders to have lunch with Moneypenny, times to give (or, alternatively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give) 007 this or that prototype to test, when to include a specific gadget to a certain agent’s kit, and everything in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are other odd bits and pieces here and there, too, such as a couple of pencil drawings of prototypes, and on one corner James spies something that looks suspiciously like a conversation written in code in two different handwritings, one of them Q’s and the other most likely R’s, with occasional lines written in Moneypenny’s sharp scrawl. He spends some time trying to decipher the code and thinks that he almost gets it, only to be proven wrong when all he ends up with is a “Nice try, 007”. James chuckles and shakes his head, but he gives up. For now, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, he turns his attention to Q’s desk again. There’s something that catches his attention underneath it, just barely visible when he’s in the right position. James is instantly curious and, although he acknowledges that this is probably something Q prefers to keep private, he’s bored and can’t help himself. He makes his way to the desk and reaches down to grab that something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That something turns out to be a metallic tin of medium size and lighter than it looks. James shakes it carefully and hears it rattle ever so slightly. Curiosity piqued, he places it on top of the desk and sets about getting it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, James can never tell what made him move his head when he did. He simply does it, promptly hears a loud noise like a gunshot and turns, to face the wall behind himself, only to see something sharp and glinting embedded in the wood of the bookshelf to his left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James raises an eyebrow as he looks at the something, impressed. Of course Q has booby trapped the tin, and of course he’s used something sharp and deadly to do so. He’s only mildly surprised that it isn’t also explosive in nature, whatever it is. </span>
</p><p>The fact that had it hit him in the face he'd surely be missing an eye or worse, he brushes away like it’s nothing. Because to him, that’s what it is.</p><p>
  <span>“007?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James hears Q’s voice, still scratchy with sleep, and immediately turns his face and attention towards Q. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Q,” he says warmly. “Have a good nap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Q asks, and James sees him reach down for his glasses. “Actually, never mind. What just happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to have found something of yours that I, on hindsight, probably should’ve left well alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q sits up properly and runs his fingers through his hair. His eyes take in James and the tin resting innocently on the table. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James chuckles at that. “Oh indeed. But don’t worry, Q, I’ve learnt my lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um,” Q says and pushes the quilt away. He’s wearing a pretty emerald cardigan over a pale green shirt, a tie that’s a few shades darker, and black trousers. James thinks that Q has never looked as beautiful as he does now, his features soft with sleep and the slightest hint of red on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Are you hurt, Bond?” Q asks, and he sounds worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” James replies. He only barely resists the temptation of adding, “I’m a double-oh, Q, we don’t get hurt.” Mostly because it would sound smug, but also because, well, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> true, much as he hates admitting that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then,” Q says and stands up. He neatly drapes the quilt on top of the sofa and walks to where James stands. “I, um, may have slightly overreacted when arming the tin,” he continues, and the colour on his cheeks deepens just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overreacted? No way.” James grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q gives him the mildest of glares. “Yes, Bond, I did, I am well aware of that. It’s just that I was sleep-deprived and slightly paranoid and perhaps not really thinking straight and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>would you stop laughing at me</span></em><span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smothers his amusement the best he can. “Me? Laughing at you? Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q looks very much unimpressed. “As if. In any case, I believe I owe you an apology. It was never my intention to go so far with arming the tin as I did, let alone hurt anyone else with it. So I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shakes his head, laughter still clear on his features. Then he adopts a more solemn expression. “There’s no need to apologise to me, Q. You were well within your rights to expect your privacy to remain uninterrupted, and I fully accept the consequences of my own actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I never should have gotten carried away the way I did. Or, I at least should have hidden the tin a lot better,” Q says, and he looks rather sheepish. To James, it only makes Q cuter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I should have left it well alone,” James continues, remembering all the times when Q has told him just that. “My curiosity is hardly your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that.” Q nods and looks at him with curiosity of his own. “What exactly are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James shrugs. “Came to return my kit and noticed that you were asleep, so I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then came back, because…?” Q raises a questioning eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was bored, and I also wanted to offer you a lift home when you woke up. I tried not to disturb you, though. You look absolutely adorable when you sleep,” James replies easily, and stares in fascination when the colour on Q’s cheeks spreads to his neck and throat. “And then I saw that tin of yours and tried to open it, and then this happened,” he adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your consideration, I suppose,” Q says. “Or at least the attempt thereof.” He glances at the tin and then the bookshelf, and then seems to make a decision. “I’m sure you’re curious to know what’s inside of this,” he continues and lightly taps the top of the tin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James nods. “I am, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s homemade Earl Grey shortbread biscuits in there. I received them from Tanner not long after your mission was finished, and I didn’t want anyone to steal them while I was napping, so I did what I did,” Q explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biscuits?” James repeats, caught between amusement and surprise. The amusement easily wins; after all, he’s well aware of Q’s sweet tooth. All the double-ohs are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be wonderful biscuits, then. Perhaps you could be sweet-talked into offering me one as well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offering </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> biscuits? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re joking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James chuckles at that. “I’m perfectly serious. A gentle-hearted and generous person such as yourself simply couldn't be cruel enough to say no to my humble request, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q narrows his eyes and stares at him. James stares right back, using his blue eyes to the best of his advantage. It works, just like he knew it would; Q never could resist him when he looks at him a certain way. James knows it and isn’t above using it when the situation calls for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, sometimes, when it doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s a double-oh agent, so sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Q finally relents. “You can have a biscuit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> biscuit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James nods. “One biscuit,” he repeats obligingly and watches as Q grasps the tin and does something complicated to it to get it to open. Then he holds out the tin to James, offering him the promised biscuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James takes one biscuit and smiles. “Thank you, Q.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q gets one for himself as well and then closes the tin again. “Don’t mention it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat their biscuits in amicable silence, both leaning on the desk but on opposite sides. When they’re finished, Q turns to James, professional once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said something about coming to return your kit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” James nods and nudges his kit closer to Q. “And also this.” He offers Q a small-ish parcel that he’d gotten for him before leaving Malta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q accepts the parcel with a soft thank you, and after glancing at James a little questioningly, carefully peels back the paper wrapped around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two items inside. The first is a beautifully coloured hand-painted ceramic pot that James bought from one of the little potteries not too far from his hotel. He’d walked past it and, on a whim, stepped inside to see what they had to offer. He’d left twenty minutes later with the newly acquired souvenir for Q and a pleased smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bond,” Q says. “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look inside,” James suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q does as he’s told and opens the pot. Inside is a beautiful turquoise-blue cat-shaped sculpture made of blown glass. James thought of Q and his cats the moment he saw it, and so the decision to buy it for Q was instantly made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is exquisite,” Q says softly. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it and I instantly thought of you,” James explains, though he’s pretty sure that explaining isn’t at all necessary. Q’s smile as he looks at the cat tells him all he needs to know about how he feels about his gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was serious earlier, you know,” James continues after a moment, glancing at Q. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serious about what?” Q asks, distracted by his new sculpture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About giving you a lift home,” James replies easily. “I can see that you’re still tired, and I’m sure that your bed is much more comfortable than that sofa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never even seen my bed,” is Q’s somewhat unpredictable reply. “How could you know which one of them is more comfortable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly how comfortable the sofa is,” James says, then grins. “And I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to coming over to test the comfortableness of your bed, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q noticeably blinks (perhaps he wasn’t quite aware of what he said) and gives him one of his looks. “I’m sure you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are also your cats to think of,” James continues. “They’ll be missing you by now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have a point with that,” Q admits and then yawns, politely hiding it behind a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So about that lift...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Q says, “but that means no asking to come up to test my bed or anything of the sort. You were right, I am tired, and my plan is to feed the cats, get something to eat myself, and then go to sleep. On my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James nods. “Of course, Q.” He pauses for a moment and then, on a whim (that he has been toying with for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer than he cares to admit), continues with, “Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow evening, though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner?” Q echoes. “An actual dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, an actual dinner at an actual restaurant. As a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me out on a date?” Q‘s eyes widen slightly. “After I just nearly killed you with my biscuits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” James replies. “So what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um… Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James smiles fondly at Q. “Are you asking me, Q? Because if you are, I would strongly encourage you to say yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of amusement on his tone when he says, “Yes, then. Since that’s what you’d encourage me to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date,” James says. “I’ll come pick you up at six. I’ll even take you home to get changed before dinner, if you so desire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very gentlemanly of you, Bond.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do try,” James says modestly, which causes Q to mutter something under his breath that sounds vaguely like, “If only you tried as hard during your missions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James happily ignores that, though he does give Q a look of his own to let him know that he’s been heard. Q ignores him in return, and instead starts getting ready to leave for the evening. That includes the following highly entertaining episodes of searching for his mobile and packing his messenger bag. The mobile is under the sofa but on the other end of where Q’s head was when he was napping, and Q looks adorably puzzled when he finds it there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also almost forgets his biscuit tin on top of his laptop, and James has to remind him to pack it as well. Then finally, there’s the grande finale of dropping his scarf once and his gloves twice (apiece, even — Q must really be more tired than he’s let on) while trying to get his arms correctly inside of the sleeves of his parka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, James offers his assistance in figuring out those pesky sleeves, and goes as far as carrying Q’s bag for him, like a proper date should. The fact that it’s not a date yet hardly matters to James; Q’s said yes, and so there’s going to be a date in their near future. Therefore doing date-y things for Q only feels natural to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q says nothing to any of that, simply thanks him for his assistance and relinquishes his bag when asked. James counts that as a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast, being allowed to wrap his arm around Q’s shoulders and having Q lean against him while they walk to his car feels like a monumental one. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punctual as ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here there be the long-awaited date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a while since I posted the first chapter. 😅 But there was the Fest, and then recovering from the Fest, and editing and everything. But here is finally chapter 2. ✨ It also includes the first of the two amazing art pieces the lovely BBR made for the fic. I love it, I hope you do too and remember to shower BBR with lots of compliments. 😊</p><p>Again lots of thanks to my beta, Opal, without whom this fic would be a mess. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, James appears in Q Branch at 1800 on the dot. </p><p>He’s been in the building for much of the day already, but he’s opted to keep away so as not to bother Q enough that he’d choose to change his mind about their date. Instead, he’s been in the training room with some other field agents, spending time at the shooting range, and working out in the gym and the swimming pool; anything to keep himself busy and his gaze off of the clock. </p><p>If pressed, he might admit that he’s been thinking of nothing but Q and his plans for their date for the better part of the day. And if pressed harder still, he might even admit that he also has plans for several subsequent dates for them afterwards. </p><p>Luckily for him, no one has done so. </p><p>James sees Q standing near R. He makes his way to them, slow and steady, and takes note of the exact moment when they notice him. Q looks impressed, probably because James isn’t twenty minutes late the way he often is to meetings, but R just raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him. James is certain that the amusement she emanates would be enough to drown someone, but Q seems immune to her moods by now. </p><p>“Hello Q,” he says with a smile. “R.” </p><p>“Bond. Punctual as ever,” Q says with the faintest of smiles that grows a bit more noticeable when Bond offers him the potted rose he’s brought with him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” he says and exchanges a look with R, whose amusement has only gotten stronger as far as James can tell. </p><p>“I’ve noticed that your office still has nothing that’s both green <em> and </em> alive in it,” James explains, “so I got you this one. I hope it is to your liking.” </p><p>Sure, a rose is a bit of an obvious choice. But he has a feeling that no one has ever given Q flowers before, and so a rose isn’t the worst choice there is. Besides, it’s a potted one that is sure to remain with Q longer than a more traditional bouquet would have. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, but I’m not sure if I have the necessary skills to take care of it,” Q says, though he does look at the rose with fascination. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure R will be happy to help you should you need assistance with it,” James says and grins at R. She rolls her eyes but nods for Q’s benefit.</p><p>“Certainly. And since it so happens to be date time for you, Q, I’ll take it from you now and make sure that it survives the night while you go and do things with Bond,” R says. The way she stresses the word ‘things’ makes Q flush ever so slightly, but he hands over the rose without a word of complaint and allows James to lead him out of the room and to his car. </p><p>“Where are you taking me tonight?” Q asks when they’ve reached the car and James is about to leave the car park. </p><p>“I got us reservations for that one Greek restaurant that you mentioned earlier this month,” James replies. </p><p>“Alekos? I’ve wanted to go there ever since Eve told us about her date taking her there,” Q says, and he sounds delighted. </p><p>“I know,” James says with a wink, which makes Q shake his head amusedly. </p><p>“And what else do you know, if I may be so bold as to ask?” </p><p>“Many things,” James replies. “For example, I know that you don’t need to go home and change, or feed the cats, and that you’ve been looking forward to our date since yesterday evening. I bet you’ve thought about me every chance you’ve got today. I’d even go as far as to guess that you dreamed of me last night.” </p><p>“How arrogant you are, Bond,” Q remarks, but James can tell that his words are nowhere near serious. </p><p>“I guessed right, didn’t I?” James asks and glances at Q. </p><p>Q chuckles. “Sort of. You weren’t in my dream, but a prototype I’d developed especially for you was.”</p><p>“A prototype? Care to tell me more?” </p><p>“Perhaps I will, if and when I actually make it.” </p><p>James smiles at that, and takes it as his cue to ask Q more about his day. He responds to Q’s questions when he does the same, interspersing it all with gentle flirting. That conversation carries them through their arrival at the restaurant, right until they’ve been seated and given menus. James then orders them drinks to start off the evening, and when the waiter leaves, he turns his attention back to Q.</p><p>Q has opened the menu and is looking at the appetisers. James does the same and considers the choices presented to them. </p><p>“Have you ever been to Greece, Q?” he asks curiously. </p><p>Q shakes his head. “No, but I’ve always wanted to.” </p><p>James stores that bit of knowledge for future consideration and ignores the fact that he's already planning to take Q to one of the Greek islands. “You’ll love it,” he says. </p><p>“I know,” Q says, “which is why it’s very much a part of my plans for the future.” </p><p>“Perhaps I could join you, then,” James suggests. “You may not know this, but I speak Greek.”</p><p>“I do, actually,” Q replies, “I have read your file.” </p><p>“Ah,” James says. But before he gets the chance to continue, their waiter returns with their drinks. He sets them on the table and tells them that he’ll be back in a bit to take their orders. </p><p>James reaches for his drink and looks Q in the eye. “To first dates,” he says, smiling, and raises his glass. </p><p>“To first dates,” Q agrees, raising his glass as well. They sip their drinks in amicable silence, and James can't help admiring the way Q’s throat moves as he swallows. He’s sure that Q notices his attention, but he only sets his glass back down on the table without a word and looks back at his menu. </p><p>“To start with, I was thinking about a Greek salad for us to share. How do you feel about that?” James asks after a few moments of looking through the menu. </p><p>“That sounds good,” Q says. </p><p>“And perhaps some saganaki and tzatziki to go with it?” </p><p>“Certainly.” </p><p>They share a glance and a smile, and when the waiter chooses that moment to return, James gives him their order of appetisers, followed by his order for the main course. Q follows with his own order, and then James chooses them a bottle of red wine to share.</p><p>The dinner is absolutely delicious, and they spend more time eating than talking — although James is pretty certain that that’s also partly because Q has once again forgotten to eat lunch. He makes yet another mental note to make sure that Q will get proper food even when he’s neck deep in a project or in the middle of handling an agent on a mission, even (or especially) when that agent is James himself. </p><p>The conversation picks up again once they’ve finished their main courses and are in the process of finishing their last glasses of wine. Then James suggests that they order some dessert. Q’s quick to agree, which is exactly the reason why James suggested it. He’s always happy to see his Quartermaster enjoy himself. </p><p>They end up ordering a piece of baklava and an assortment of the λουκουμι confections that James remembers fondly from his trips to several of the Greek islands. Additionally, James orders himself a Turkish coffee and Q a mint tea, and the waiter also brings them complimentary shot glasses of kumquat liqueur, a specialty of the Corfu island. </p><p>“This is really good,” Q says after his first sip of tea. </p><p>“Just wait until you taste the baklava,” James says. He picks up a fork and breaks off a piece of the baklava, then offers it to Q. There’s a hint of red on Q’s cheeks, but he eats the offered piece nevertheless. </p><p>“Delicious,” he says after. </p><p>James smiles and continues feeding Q the baklava, taking every other bite for himself. They finish the baklava like that, but when it’s time to move to the λουκουμια, Q surprises him by picking up one and offering it to James. James grins and accepts the sweet, letting his tongue touch Q’s fingers while he’s at it and admiring the blush that spreads over his cheeks. </p><p>When Q does it again, he draws Q’s fingers into his mouth and gives them a light suck before releasing them again. Q’s blush intensifies a tad, but he tries to cover it by picking up another piece and bringing it to his own mouth. </p><p>“You’re absolutely adorable, Q,” James says affectionately. </p><p>“And you're trying to fluster me on purpose, aren’t you Bond?” Q counters. </p><p>James considers denying the allegation but gives a metaphorical shrug and asks, “Is it working?” </p><p>“You cad,“ Q murmurs, but then he feeds James another sweet so James doesn’t think that he minds all that much. He does, however, lick his fingers free of the sugar once he's eaten a sweet as well, looking at James the whole time and making him raise his eyebrows in amusement. </p><p>Eventually, they finish all of their desserts. James asks for the check when the waiter comes to take away the empty dishes, and takes care of paying once he returns with it. Q watches him the whole time and, after the initial offer to pay for at least his own share, says nothing more. He follows James out of the restaurant towards the cloakroom, where he lets him help him into his jacket, and then to James’s car.</p><p>James starts the car and thinks that their first date has been a great success so far. He doesn’t want to push his luck, so he refrains from any suggestions about prolonging the evening and instead takes Q straight to home. He does walk Q to the door like a proper gentleman would, though, but that’s a given. He also wants to make sure that Q gets inside safely, although he’s smart enough to not say so out loud since he knows full well what Q would say about that. </p><p>“I had a lovely time tonight,” Q tells him softly as he stands there before his closed door and looks at James with eyes that sparkle like stars beneath the streetlights. </p><p>James could easily see himself leaning closer to Q, gently and carefully crowding him against the door, and covering those lovely, lovely red lips with his own, kissing him with tender affection.</p><p>He doesn’t. </p><p>Instead, James takes a gentle hold of one of Q’s hands and brings it to his lips, pressing a light kiss on his fingers before releasing it again. “I’m glad to hear it, Q. Thank you for a wonderful evening,” he says with a soft smile. “I’ll see you at Six tomorrow. Have a good night, and give Thor and Loki kisses from me.” </p><p>With that, he turns around and makes his way back to his car. </p><p>James could have kissed Q, and Q would most likely have kissed him back. But he didn’t; not because he didn't want to but because Q is like the finest of scotches, meant to be savoured and not gulped down like a cheap drink he could have at any pub or bar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anything for you, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s a mission, a fight, and a lot of banter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here’s chapter 3. It has been a bit of a nightmare to edit (mostly because I’m way too picky about words 😂) but here it finally is, betaed and ready for reading. I hope that you’ll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Thanks to Opal for the beta, as always. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James gets to take Q out twice more before he gets shipped off to Spain for a quick but deadly mission. (First to another dinner followed by a leisurely stroll at St James’s Park, and two days later to see a play at the National Theatre followed by a dinner at the Savoy Grill). Q is his handler as always, and they flirt almost constantly, to the point where R makes several amused remarks to Q, all of which James can hear through his ear piece. </p><p>M, who has been listening in during the most crucial parts, only sighs very deeply. James thinks that perhaps he ought to bring the man back something useful from their villain of the day, if he happens to get the chance; that’d surely cheer him up. He knows for a fact that that would also please Q, which makes it a two birds, one stone kind of a situation, which is exactly how he likes it. </p><p>So bearing that in mind, he improvises just a little bit. </p><p>Or, perhaps, more than a bit.</p><p>It’s all semantics to him, anyway, despite what Q may or may not have to say about it. Besides, Q’s in his ear the whole time, what could possibly go wrong? </p><p>As it turns out, the answer is a lot.</p><p>He took care of eliminating the target as planned, and it was a good, clean shot too. He made sure to dispose of the bodyguards, as well, and skillfully evaded every other person in the villa while on his way to get the target’s laptop and mobile from his bedroom. </p><p>What he hadn’t taken into account was the mistress. </p><p>James honestly expected her to be too shocked to do much of anything aside from crying. So when he runs into her on his way out of the villa, the sight of her face shining not from tears but cold determination is somewhat of a surprise.</p><p>Okay, that’s perhaps a minor understatement, he thinks when he sees her draw out a nasty looking knife. </p><p>The ensuing fight is vicious but blessedly not as long as it could have been, especially since the mistress is nowhere near as inexperienced with her weapon of choice as James might have wished. However, he’s still better than her and quicker at improvising his techniques, and so the fight ends with her knife safely in James’s grip and her on the floor, panting and holding onto her injured arm with her uninjured one while glaring at James and spitting venomous remarks at him. </p><p>“Well, this has been fun,” James says cheerfully. “On another occasion I might even call it pleasurable, but I’m afraid I’m not as into knives as good old C-4. That always does the trick.” </p><p>He ignores the irked mutterings of Q’s he can hear through his ear piece and takes a moment to study the mistress. He toyed with the idea of not blowing up the whole place, just as a treat to Q, but he now wonders whether he’s been too hasty in entertaining such thoughts. Perhaps, if she saw the error of her ways (namely, not running away when given the chance and engaging James in a knife fight, of all things) he can still simply leave, but the way she’s glaring at him, he rather doubts it. </p><p>“Listen, I’m not here to kill you,” he tells her bluntly. “Had you not followed me, I would have completely ignored your existence. So I will leave now and you’ll stay where you are, and there’s no need for any dramatics on either of our parts, all right? You won’t be following me, and I won’t be blowing up the place or shooting you. Understood?” </p><p>She narrows her eyes at him, but when all he does is raise his eyebrows questioningly, she mutters something that James decides to interpret as assent. “Good,” he says. “I’d recommend that your next step is a trip to the doctor’s.” </p><p>Then, he grasps his momentarily disregarded souvenirs and leaves, trusting Q to keep an eye on her on his behalf. </p><p>The trip out of the town of Girona and back to the airport is uneventful. Q texts him his flight information and keeps him company during the drive, signing off after confirming that James is safely waiting for his flight. James takes advantage of being left unattended like that and visits some of the airport shops.</p><p>He’s already bought Q a beautifully coloured and patterned hand fan as a souvenir, and now he chooses a nice bottle of vino de Jerez to go with it. Since his trip is such a short one, James hasn’t had the time or the chance to really go looking for the perfect gift for Q, but what he has chosen should still do nicely, he thinks while boarding the flight. He’s rather looking forward to seeing Q’s face when he receives all the things that James is bringing back to him. </p><p>After his flight is over and he’s back on London soil, James heads straight to Six and to M’s office. As much as he wants to go and see Q, he knows that M prefers to get the debrief done as soon as he’s back, and to be honest, he also prefers it as it leaves the rest of the day free for him to spend in Q Branch with Q. </p><p>Although Q would probably tell him to go and see Medical about those little cuts the mistress managed to give him during their fight. James, however, hardly sees the point in bothering with such minor wounds, especially since they’ve long since scabbed over. Besides, if Q is really troubled by them, well, he’s welcome to tend to them himself; James would certainly not be averse to having Q’s hands on him. </p><p>Still smiling at such pleasant imaginings as he enters the executive branch, James greets Moneypenny and steps into M’s office at her gesture. He shows M the items of their target that he’d brought back, does a quick verbal recap of the mission whilst answering M’s questions, and the whole thing takes less than half an hour. James likes the fact that the new M prefers efficiency over excessive focus on detail; while details have their place in the planning of the mission, he’d much rather leave them to other people to deal with once the mission is over and done with. </p><p>Luckily for him, M says nothing about the very obvious flirting he’d overheard on the comms. He simply tells James to bring the laptop and the mobile to Q Branch and suggests that he also visit Medical before leaving the premises. Or perhaps to M it’s more of an order than a suggestion; to James, it’s barely a recommendation that he has no plan of following. </p><p>M can perhaps see it from his expression because he simply sighs and dismisses him. James is more than happy to obey, and he heads straight to Q Branch. He sees R as soon as he steps in but Q is nowhere in sight. She rolls her eyes at him and wordlessly gestures towards the closed door of Q’s office. </p><p>James gives her a nod as a thank you and makes his way to the door. He even knocks and patiently waits for Q to invite him in. </p><p>“It’s open, Bond,” Q’s voice calls out from behind the door. James smiles slightly and opens it, stepping in. The first thing he sees is Q diligently working on his laptop. The second is the potted rose he gave Q before their first date, situated near his laptop and looking just as perfect as the day he brought it in. </p><p>“Hello, Q. I’ve missed you,” he says as he makes his way to where Q is. </p><p>“You do realise that you saw me yesterday morning, don’t you?” Q asks, looking up at him. “And that I’ve been in your ear most of the time since?” </p><p>“Of course, but while hearing your lovely voice has been nice, it’s even more delightful to be able to see you as well.” </p><p>Q smiles softly. “It is good to see you, too,” he says. </p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you,” James continues and places the laptop and the mobile, along with his kit in pristine condition, onto Q’s desk. </p><p>Q looks at them and then back up at James. “Of course you went back to get these,” he says, sounding like he ought to have expected exactly that. Truth be told, James is a tiny bit offended that he hadn’t—it’s not as if he hasn’t done it before. </p><p>“I take it that’s why you ended up in a brawl with the mistress, as well,” Q continues. </p><p>“Of course,” James echoes. “Although why she didn’t just leave when she had the chance to is beyond me.”</p><p>“Well, you <em> had </em> just shot and killed her lover,” Q points out.</p><p>“I don’t see how that’s a reason to attack me the way she did. Not after what he’d been up to.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re a bloody menace,” Q informs him, matter-of-fact, and that surprises a chuckle out of James. </p><p>“I suppose I am,” he admits. “But that’s why you love me.” </p><p>Q shakes his head, amused. “No, <em> that </em> certainly has nothing to do with how I may or may not feel towards you. Unless, of course, we’re talking about feelings such as exasperation or annoyance. <em> Those </em> feelings have everything to do with that.” </p><p>“Either way,” James says, “there’s also something else that I brought back to you.” And he presents Q with the fan in all its green-coloured, big-flowered glory, followed by the bottle of vino de Jerez.</p><p>“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” Q says softly as he opens the fan to admire it. “And sherry, too?”</p><p>“Yes, well, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive with that one,” James confesses. “I was hoping that you would want to share it with me. Perhaps over takeaway and a movie tonight? You can even choose the movie.” </p><p>Q blinks. “You want to stay in with me and not go out to eat?” </p><p>James nods. “Yes. And later I would also like to cook for you, if you’d like.” </p><p>“I would like that very much,” Q says. “I would also like to use it as a chance to introduce you to Thor and Loki properly.” </p><p>“As your boyfriend, you mean?” James grins. </p><p>“Yes, well, if that is what you want to be?” Q says, or asks, rather.</p><p>“I would be honoured to be your boyfriend,” James says and gently takes a hold of Q’s hands, pulling him up from his chair and into his arms. He hugs Q close, pressing a light kiss on his temple, and simply enjoys being able to hold the object of his affection. Q, in turn, wraps his arms around his shoulders and relaxes against him. </p><p>They remain like that, holding onto each other and enjoying the closeness, for the next five or so minutes. Eventually, though, Q pulls away from the hug and leans against the side of his desk, looking at James in the eye. </p><p>“Not that I’m complaining,” Q says, delicately choosing his words, “but I must admit that I’m curious as to why you haven’t kissed me yet.” </p><p>James looks at him consideringly for a moment, and then goes for the truth. Well, in a way. “Well, there are two kinds of drinks in the world. On one hand, there’s expensive scotch, and on the other, there are cheap drinks one can get anywhere. You wouldn’t gulp down scotch like water, would you? But you would do it if it was, for example, a gin and tonic.” </p><p>Q blinks, and his eyebrows have risen to nearly disappear beneath the hair James longs to run his fingers through. “Seriously, Bond? Are you really equating me to expensive scotch?” </p><p>James just smiles, shrugs, and watches Q with interest. </p><p>“Honestly? I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted,” Q continues. </p><p>“I do mean it as a compliment,” James says, “so I’d vote for flattered.” </p><p>“If you say so.” </p><p>“Also, you’ve still not once called me James,” James points out, perfectly reasonably. </p><p>“So you’d kiss me if I didn’t call you Bond anymore?” Q inquires. </p><p>“There would certainly be incentive to do so, is all I’m saying.” </p><p>“I shall have to keep that in mind, then.” </p><p>Q then turns back to his desk and seems to finally remember that James has also brought back his kit. He opens it and glances inside before turning to face James again. “A fully intact kit? Impressive.” </p><p>“Anything for you, darling,” James says and winks. </p><p>“Anything? Well then, I’ve still got a few things to finish here before I can call it a night, so why don’t you use that time wisely and let Medical take a look at those knife wounds of yours. Don’t even try to lie your way out of this, I know that you’ve not been anywhere near a doctor yet. You can come back in an hour and I should be finished by then.” </p><p>Ah, but of course Q would take this opportunity to shoo him off to Medical, James thinks in fond amusement. Anything for you, indeed. “Are you sure that I can’t tempt you into taking care of them yourself, instead?” he still can’t resist asking.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Q tells him, perfectly cheerful. “I’m busy with other things, and Medical’s doctors are the best in the country. They’ll take much better care of your wounds than I ever could.” </p><p>James looks at Q and concludes that he will not be swayed. He nods and takes a hold of Q’s right hand, though, pressing a quick kiss on his fingers before releasing it again. “All right, I’ll see you again in an hour,” he says, and leaves Q to his devices. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>